The Dragonfly Man
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Zane Truesdale comes back...


**The Dragonfly Man**

Syrus stared up at the sky in deep thought. All he thought about was Jaden and his brother, Zane. Everyone returned from that world except them and Bastian…of course, a couple of others didn't come back as well. But the ones he missed were Jaden and Zane. At least Jaden was still alive. But his brother…

His brother wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever.

His brother was dead forever.

"Why, Zane? Why?" Syrus asked up to the dark starry sky. He felt tears fill up his eyes.

Suddenly, Chazz walked over to him.

"Syrus, what are you doing out here in the dark? Everyone was looking for you," Chazz told him. He sounded really annoyed.

"Sorry," Syrus wiped his tears away. "I was just thinking,"

"About Jaden, right?" Chazz asked.

"Actually-

"Nope, say no more. Jaden is on everyone's minds right now! Even mine! I hate to admit it but…he was my friend," Chazz sighed.

"I was thinking about Zane as well," Syrus whispered. Chazz sighed again.

"You must feel…pretty depressed right now, huh?" Chazz asked. Syrus just nodded slowly, trying to stop the tears from filling his eyes again.

"Can we stop talking about Zane now?" Syrus asked.

"Why don't you stop thinking about him?" Chazz asked.

"Everyone acts as if nobody else was left behind in that world! Nobody cares that Zane is dead! They didn't shed any tears, only me and Jaden and Professor Crawler!" Syrus shouted. "They only care about Jaden and that's it!"

"We care about Zane too. Now come on, it's cold out here," Chazz demanded with a frown on his face. Syrus looked up at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Fine," Syrus stood up. Chazz began walking and Syrus followed him. Syrus just couldn't get Jaden and Zane out of his head…mostly Zane.

Syrus could suddenly hear the flutter of wings from up in the sky. Syrus looked up but saw nothing. "H-Hey, Chazz…?" Syrus called. Chazz was still walking up ahead.

"Hm?"

"Did you just hear something, like the flutter of wings?" Syrus asked nervously. Chazz shook his head and kept walking.

"I didn't hear anything," Chazz told him.

"Oh…" Syrus looked down and continued walking. He suddenly heard it again and looked up. But he still saw nothing. Whatever it was, it sounded big.

"What's the matter with you?" Chazz asked him.

"Huh?" Syrus looked at him and realized that he had stopped walking. "Oh…sorry…" Syrus began walking again. Chazz also started walking again as well.

After a minute of walking…it happened…

Chazz was taken up into the sky very quickly. Syrus didn't even get to see who flew away with Chazz, it all happened too fast.

Syrus looked up and saw a dot in the sky heading straight for the big full moon. It had very large wings and it was carrying something, it was obviously Chazz. "Ch-Chazz!" Syrus yelled.

He just couldn't believe it. Something flew away with Chazz. And he didn't even get to see what it was that flew away with him! But he had caught a glimpse of dark blue hair.

"What…what…what was that…?" Syrus asked as he collapsed onto his knees.

"It was…the Dragonfly Man…" Someone said softly from behind him. Syrus bolted to his feet and turned around and saw Blair standing there looking emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It was your brother…" Blair said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Blair…wh-what are you talking about…are you saying…are you saying that was my…my brother?" Syrus asked as he felt his knees tremble.

"That is what I just said. Your brother, the Dragonfly Man…" Blair turned away and began walking off. Syrus fell onto his side and started sobbing.

"_What is going on…this can't be…no, this can't be…"_ Syrus thought as he continued to sob. He then slowly sobbed himself to sleep.

The next morning Syrus' eyes fluttered open. His vision was a little blurry and he realized his glasses weren't on. "M-My glasses, where are my glasses?" Syrus got to his knees and started searching around on the ground. He was sure he had them on last night.

"Here you go, little brother," Someone said as that someone gently placed some glasses into Syrus' hand. Syrus froze in his spot and swallowed hard.

"Z-Zane…?" Syrus whispered. Syrus quickly put his glasses on as he heard something take flight into the sky. He looked around and saw that, that someone wasn't there anymore. "Zane?" Syrus looked up at the sky and saw something flying away. "Zane!" He yelled.

"Syrus, we've been looking all over for you!" Alexis and Blair suddenly came and kneeled down beside him. "Where's Chazz?"

"Zane!" Syrus shouted as tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Syrus, calm down, what's going on?" Blair asked.

"Zane! Zane! The Dragonfly man! No! Zane!" Syrus reached a hand up to the sky. "Come back, Zane! Zane!"

"Syrus," Alexis put her hands on his shoulders and tried to snap him out of it.

"ZANE!" Syrus yelled.

_Nobody will ever know what happened to Chazz. And Syrus wasn't the same after that day. Now he spent all his time in his room, on his bed, rocking back and forth, muttering Zane's name over and over and over again. _

_Everyone thought he had gone crazy. _


End file.
